Janine Barlow (Unforgettable)
Janine Barlow (Jennifer Ferrin) is the hidden main villainess of "Spirited Away", episode 1.11 of ''Unforgettable ''(airdate December 13, 2011). She was a former surgical nurse and the wife of Dr. Sam Barlow, a thoracic surgeon. History Janine's backstory revealed that, years prior to the episode's events, she and Sam took in 14-year-old runaway Lily Mueller. Janine, having always wanted a daughter of her own, at first adored Lily's presence in her home. But eventually, Janine came to believe (later proven falsely) that Sam was attracted to Lily and killed her, with Sam later hiding her body in the wall of their basement. Events Years later, Sam hired ghost hunter Peter Suderman to investigate their basement, Janine having claimed to hear a girl's voice coming from there. While investigating, Peter found Lily's pinky finger bone. After finding out about Peter's discovery, the evil Janine attacked and killed him as he was investigating the abandoned Queens Park Sanitarium, bludgeoning him to death with a flashlight. When the police began investigating and detectives Carrie Wells and Al Burns questioned Janine and Sam at their house, Sam covered his wife's tracks by falsely claiming that Janine had previously suffered a miscarriage, offering it as an explanation for the "voices" she claimed to hear. After the bone Peter had found was uncovered, Carrie returned to the Barlow house to investigate, coming to believe that Sam was the killer. When Carrie broke into the house and went down to the basement, Janine knocked Carrie out with a blow to the head and tied her up before knocking out Sam and setting fire to the house, making it appear that Sam had gotten drunk and set the fire to kill Carrie and Janine and cover his tracks. When Carrie woke up, Janine played the role of a traumatized and remorseful wife, claiming that Sam had killed Lily and had a habit of locking her in the basement to punish her. The fire spread quicker than Janine anticipated and blocked off the basement's crawlspace, forcing her and Carrie to escape through the furnace's coal chute (during which Lily's body was unearthed). Janine's plan was also botched when Carrie went back inside to get Sam, saving his life. Later on, Janine's villainous reveal came in the form of the thermal footage Peter had taken in the sanitarium before his death, revealing that a previously unidentified shape was that of a flashlight. This allowed for Carrie to realize Janine's guilt, as she had used the flashlight in the basement. It was also uncovered how Janine had framed Sam and that she had been fired from her nursing job for a violent incident, fully exposing Janine as a psychotic villainess. After realizing that Janine would attempt to kill Sam again, Carrie and Al rushed to the hospital to stop her, with Carrie cornering Janine in an elevator along with the incapacitated Sam. After disarming Carrie by slicing her hand with a scalpel and kicking away her dropped gun, Janine ranted that she loved Sam and had killed Lily out of jealousy of Sam (in her twisted mind) being in love with her. She then attempted to kill Sam with the scalpel, getting into a brawl with Carrie that eventually ended with Carrie disarming Janine as the elevator reached the next floor, where Janine was promptly arrested. Gallery Janine Barlow scalpel.png|Janine armed with a scalpel, preparing to kill Sam Category:2010s Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested